


Finding Home

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Caring Pack (Teen Wolf), Desperation, Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Going Home, M/M, Memory Alteration, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), dark for a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was kidnapped by WCKD. Forced to endure trials and horrors, he is finally rescued. The sheriff has taken him and Minho back to their "home" in Beacon Hills. They meet old friends and make new ones. But even then, the boys are missing something... or someone. Will they ever see their friends again and finally be comfortable making themselves a home?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Thomas & the Gladers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, no comment for this, I was in some type of mood writing this fic. There was a war inside me waging for Sterek or Newtmas, please help me decide who you like better! Thanks, your idiot author ;)

It had been 3 weeks. 3 weeks since they had been dragged out of WCKD’s clutches and into safety. 3 weeks after Thomas and the Gladers had destroyed WCKD and he had killed Ava Paige and Janson. 3 weeks after he lost his best friend, and was separated from the last family he had. They had poked and prodded him with needles, done brain scans, and asked him relentless questions; until the last day. On the last day a man had shown up, claiming the lost boy that they called Stiles, the boy who knew that inside he wasn’t this “Stiles” anymore, he was Thomas. Thomas was tired, but he was on guard, wary of the doctors in the white coats who promised him answers when all they did was ask the questions. He was biding his time, recovering so he could break out and go to his family. The man claimed to be his father. He didn’t recognize him, watched as the man’s face crumpled when Thomas had tensed when he went in for a hug. All he could think about was the Gladers, for the small number of them that remained. All the people he had lost just to get out of there, to escape Ava Paige’s evil schemes and sick torture of him all the other kids there. All of that to find out that what they had experienced wasn’t real, that the flare and the cranks and the maze was a chemically induced torture method to find “the cure” for a disease that didn’t exist. Even though it was all fake, they had made sure that he couldn’t remember what had ever been real, his mind filled with screaming and the loud crack of stone, signaling the closing of doors, and worst of all the click of a gun as he shoots his best friend in the head. Thomas swallows uncomfortably, throat clicking with effort, and all he can feel is tension. The woman in the white coat, who had introduced herself as Dr. Meldin, approaches and checks his vitals. 

“How are you doing today, Thomas?” She asks, smiling down at him. He looks up at her, expression clear, and replies, “I want to see my friends.” She sighs, this has been his only request since he had first gotten in the hospital. 

Nodding, she agrees, “Yes, you all seem to be healing well, we’ll take you to them after lunch.” He visibly brightened, sitting up straight with anxiety and anticipation. She smiled at the change in the boy, this was the first that Dr. Meldin had seen Thomas being close to smiling, or happy.  
He watched the clock warily. Three hours had gone by without a word from the doctors. Finally, one who he didn’t recognize came in, and waved, signaling for Thomas to follow him. They walked through the bright corridors, finally reaching their destination in front of a plain white door, which opened into a spacious room. In the room, there were 7 people sitting in a circle, beaming at one another. Thomas smiled widely, and ran across the room to them, Minho immediately getting up and tackling the other boy in a hug. They held each other, Thomas smiling into Minho’s shoulder, closing his eyes tightly and relaxing the other boy’s embrace. A pointed cough reminded them that they weren’t alone, and reluctantly he let go of Minho, turning to face Brenda and Jorge. They gathered in a hug together, and then he hugged Aris, Sonya, Frypan, and Gally. 

“Nice to see ya, Shank.” Greeted Gally after their hug, punching him lightly in the arm. 

“I can’t believe that we’re all still here. They told me a little about it but weren’t too giving. What happened? Where are the others?” The smiles melted into grim faces at the mention of the others. 

“We don’t know. They don’t know either.” He corrected, looking slightly defeated. It was Jorge who spoke up next, “They said that the facility that we were held in was taken down, partly by us, and partly by the FBI, but that they had to remove all of the “eliminated” and move them to a different facility. They’re still looking for the others.” He finished quietly, looking unsettled. Thomas deflated slightly at this realization but smiled all the same. He was hopeful that Newt was alive and that he'd find his way back to them, but his gut twisted with the fear that even if he did he'd hate Thomas.

“I’m just glad that we’re not dead and they aren’t either. They’ll find them. We’ll get them back or hell, I’ll go looking for them myself.” This statement got several determined nods from the group, who then went back to hugging and being reacquainted with their friends. 

Noah Stilinski looked in on the happy scene, sporting a shaky smile. He had been terrified when he got the call, finding Stiles’s abandoned jeep on the highway, and blood spilled all over the interior. He had spent the summer in a stage of grief, throwing himself into his work fully, picking at any lead for a hint of his missing son. When it had come out on the news that an organization named WCKD had been kidnapping gifted children to experiment on, he had felt twin surges of hope and anger. What sick person could possibly do that, and was his son one of the kids. Stiles had always been smart. It made sense. He had always been running circles around others, only ramped up by his ADHD and obsessive tendencies. Tied for first in all his classes to Lydia Martin, his son was a force. It made sense. The sheriff had integrated himself into the investigation on WCKD, using old military contacts to get an insight into what the FBI had on the missing kids. He had been devastated. Melissa had supported him, and Scott had been distressed too, always coming over to help on case files or keep track of his diet. Others had dropped by too, some surprising and some not. The day after he got the call, Lydia Martin showed up on his doorstep with a salad and a tea to tell him that she would be there if he needed her for anything. Then, Isaac Lahey had appeared, and he had been surprised. The boy just wanted someone to talk to and had said that Stiles was there for him, so he wanted to be there for the sheriff. Allison Argent, Cora Hale, and Jackson Whittemore also came by, which raised his eyebrows a little. But the one that had really surprised him was ex-fugitive Derek Hale, who looked more than a little broken when he showed up looking for the Sheriff. He revealed that he had been close friends with Stiles, and the night before he disappeared they had gone on their first date. So he wasn’t the only one that had been broken by Stiles’s leaving, and they were all desperate to get him, sticking together closely to lessen the hurt of a hole in their lives. Now, here he stood, watching as his son embraced strangers when he had looked at him with only blank eyes. The sheriff sighed and straightened. He was going to take his son home after this. He had agreed that he would also adopt another boy, one who happened to be an orphan, in an attempt to do the right thing and win a point of favor from his now-estranged son. Walking away from the room and happy people, he made his way to the hall to call Melissa and give her the news.  
“You’re going home.” Home. That word had a different meaning now. The maze had never been his home, and he couldn’t remember one before that. Now all he had were his friends, his family, and that was his home. 

“Home? Where might that be? Do I have a family?” 

“Yes, Thomas, the man you met earlier was your father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski. He is going to take you to Beacon Hills, a small town here in California. He has also agreed to adopt your friend Minho, seeing as he has no living relatives.” Thomas cheered inwardly, if he was going, at least he had Minho. 

“What about the others?” He asked. 

“Jorge is an adult and owns a property in San Francisco. He is taking Brenda to live with him since she is of age and is estranged from her family. Aris has a family in Maine, and Sonya and Harriet are step-sisters who have a family in North Dakota. Gally also happens to live in California, just an hour outside of Beacon Hills in a town called Sausalito.” Thomas was sad but also happy that some of his friends would be together and able to reunite with their families. He walked back into the hall, spotting his father sitting in a chair talking on a phone. He moved towards the Gladers, and they all gathered in a group hug, promising phone calls and emailing and visits, crying the entire time. When they split, they all walked their separate ways, shoulders tense and heads down. Thomas and Minho moved towards Noah, and they all introduced themselves. The sheriff seemed to be taking this situation very well, only sending longing looks at his son when he turned his back. Minho caught them, and his lips quirked into a frown of pity for the other man. Beacon Hills was only 3 hours from the hospital, and the drive there was tense and uncomfortable. Minho fell asleep for most of it, plagued by nightmares and screams of death, waking up finally with a gasp. Thomas, who had spent most of the drive staring aimlessly out the window at the scenery, jolted at his friend’s whimper and gasp. He grasped Minho’s knee, shaking him a little. 

“Min, it’s fine, we’re fine. Wake up.” Minho’s eyes were clouded and blurry, but movies the longer that Thomas talked. The sheriff stayed quiet, watching the boys from the rearview mirror, ready to intervene at any second. Minho shifted fully upright, and nodded at Thomas, shifting closer to the other boy, and giving the sheriff a crooked smile when they caught eyes in the mirror. He sighed, and an hour late, they passed the “Now Entering” sign for Beacon Hills.

The town wasn’t much. There were lots of woods, and as they got further in, a couple of shops and hotels. The streets were mostly empty and quiet, the soothing smelling of pine wafting in the air. They pulled to a stop finally in front of a nice-looking two-story home, beige with a small front lawn area. The Sheriff unlocked the door and led them inside, the house warm and minimal. He took them upstairs, and they declined the offer to set up Minho in the guest room. The boys crawled into the bed and fell into a restless sleep. The next morning, both boys woke up when they heard talking from downstairs. They got dressed quickly, tucking knives into their boots, and Thomas stashed his gun as an afterthought into the back of his cargo pants. Minho and Thomas nodded at each other and they crept down the stairs quietly, listening to Noah talk to what sounded like another teen. 

“You have to let us see him!” Yelled the stranger. 

“Scott, he’s been through a lot. He doesn’t remember me or anything, you can’t expect not to freak him out by barging in and expecting something from him. I will not allow you to do that to my son!” Noah shouted back angrily. With a chastised look, Scott bowed his head. 

“Sorry, Sheriff, it’s just….I need to see that he’s back, he’s okay. We all need to.” The sheriff put a hand on the teen’s shoulder, and he softened. 

“I know, Scott. I’ll ask him if he’s comfortable with meeting you all again. But you will not force him into to anything.” Scott nodded, and with a sad look, left. The sheriff sighed heavily, and the two boys chose that moment to appear downstairs. 

“Who was that?” Thomas asked, and the sheriff jumped, not having heard them come down.

“That was an old friend of yours. Scott’s just a little excited to know that you’re back home. He wants to meet you.” Thomas shared a look with Minho, and when he shrugged, Thomas nodded at the sheriff. 

“We’ll meet him. It wouldn’t hurt to meet people if I knew them before.” Minho laughed, 

“I’m surprised you had friends at all, shank.” Thomas scowled in mock hurt, and punched the other boy. The sheriff smiled at the display, and went out of the room to call Scott, letting him know of their agreement. 

“He wants you to meet at Derek’s loft. He’s bringing a couple of your other friends too. I’ll drive you there after breakfast.” They ate cereal. Thomas smiled around his first bite, and Minho moaned into the sweet taste.

“Wow, shank, this is better than Fry’s klunk.” He nodded and they both ate it quickly. After, the sheriff corralled them into a car and dropped them at Derek’s loft with a promise to pick them up any time they called. They walked up to the loft door and knocked, Thomas immediately being bowled over by a tall kid with a crooked jaw and brown hair. Thomas pushed him off, and unsheathed his knife, Minho doing the same and stepping in front of Thomas. 

“Back up, shank.” He warned, and the kid looked heartbroken, but stepped away and let them into the loft. Thomas was breathing heavily, Minho slung an arm over his shoulder and stayed close as they entered the loft. It was plain and held two couches, a chair, and a TV before branching off into a kitchen and an upstairs area. There were 7 people sitting in the space, looking eagerly up at the two boys that had arrived. 

“Heya, shanks.” Minho said. “Can you introduce yourselves for Tom-boy and myself? By the way, I’m Minho, and the ugly shank here is Thomas.” Thomas waved a little, his face betraying his weariness. A girl with red hair spoke up from another boy’s lap, flipping her red hair. 

“I’m Lydia,” gesturing to the boy beneath her, “this is Jackson.” 

The crooked jaw boy spoke up, “I’m Scott, this is my girlfriend Allison.” The brunette waved, smiling. 

“I’m Isaac.” A boy wearing a scarf said. 

“Why’s the slinthead wearing a scarf, it’s like 80 degrees outside,” Thomas whispered to Minho, causing the Glader to laugh. As if he knew what they had said, Isaac scowled. There were two people left, a tall, dark, and handsome man, and a lithe brunette sitting next to scarf-boy. 

“I’m Cora, and this is my brother Derek.” Thomas appraised both of them, his eyes catching on the brooding man, and he had the urge to throw himself into his arms and kiss him stupid. Even though he looked tense and unhappy, the man softened under Thomas’s gaze, looking at him as if he had the same longing. 

This train of thought was completely interrupted by Minho, who leaned over and whispered, “Shank, I think your friends are models. How’d an ugly slinthead like you end up with them?” 

Completely incredulous, “I don’t know, Min-Min. If I knew these people then how’d I become friends with fugly shank like you?” They both laughed. The red-head looked upset that she wasn’t in on the joke and coughed pointedly.

“So, “Thomas'', mind telling us where you’ve been for the last year?” 

The smiles dropped off of the boy's faces, and in a cold tone, Thomas stated, “No. But why don’t you guys tell about yourselves, see if I can remember becoming friends with models.” The group laughed a little, and Scott immediately launched into a story.


	2. Pack Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shifts between the sheriff and the pack's perspectives as we see what they think of Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Got a little darker with the sheriff and the pack in this one. Hope you enjoy it!

When the door clicked closed softly, the entire pack seemed to deflate. Eyes dropped to the ground and they leaned on each other as they pondered the difference between Thomas and Stiles. Same face but different everything else. Even his body was different, he had become more defined and grown into his lithe muscles and height. The veins on his arms were more pronounced and his skin was a shade darker and his hair an inch longer. The pack cataloged these details as they talked and watched him interact with his friend. They were upset that Thomas hadn’t cracked and told them where he’d been, but they were glad to know that memory-warping aside, he was okay. Scott was especially affected by this change and it didn’t help that Thomas didn’t seem to take to him as easily as Stiles had. Rather, Thomas seemed impassive and wary, only cracking his hard exterior for Minho. Minho seemed wary too but was less obvious about it. He had taken to Allison right away, both of them making a scary team. Thomas actually seemed to have liked Jackson if the smirk he wore when the teen told a joke was anything to go by. More often than not though, Derek caught Thomas staring back at him, eyes raking up and down his figure. He barely suppressed his wolf’s urge to jump across the room and wrap the teen up in his arms. Another minute passed quietly before Scott left the room to make a phone call. He came back a few minutes after and sat back down next to Allison. A few members of the pack seemed curious but their questions were answered when they heard Deaton approaching the loft door. He walked in and stood stiffly in the middle of the room. 

“Tell me about your concern for Mr. Stilinski.”

People immediately spoke up, rambling, but Deaton silenced them with a look and turned to Derek. “He says he doesn’t remember us and goes by the name Thomas. We don’t know what happened, but he’s been away and no one will talk about what happened. He’s not lying though, he really knows nothing about us, didn’t even recognize his dad.” Deaton seemed to contemplate this and abruptly left with a promise to look into it.

Sheriff Stilinksi liked to think of himself as a patient man. However, when it came to the only person he truly couldn’t live without, his only son and family, he was on edge and desperate. So when Deaton visited him and told him everything about the supernatural, including how his son’s best friend was an alpha and could possibly bring back lost memories, he didn’t think about it long. Of course, there were drawbacks but he was thinking selfishly, not knowing if he could live with half of his son for the rest of his life. He knew that Thomas wouldn’t like it, would fight back even, but in the end, it would be worth it. They devised a plan, where they could drug Thomas in his sleep and take him to Derek’s loft so that Scott could meld their minds and one of the pack could help lead Thomas back to Stiles. Derek immediately rejected this idea, remembering the nogitsune, but he was overruled by everyone else. They all said that he would appreciate it when he got his memories back, but when Derek asked why they couldn’t tell him and have him make that decision himself if he was obviously going to agree, they were silent. In the end, the objections were ignored and a plan was made. Before he left, the sheriff came to talk to Derek.

“He’s my son, Derek. I need him back. I can’t live knowing that he doesn’t remember me, that I’ll never really be his father as long as he thinks he’s Thomas.”

“Sheriff, I know and I’m sorry that it’s so hard, but if we just told him-”

“If we told him he’d flip out and think this was another simulation. He’d never trust us again. I hear their screams every night, Derek. They would never feel safe again and would think you were monsters. We’d never get him back then.”

“What if he didn’t though. I know there are complications, but there’s also the chance that if you do this to him, kidnap him and go into his mind without consent that even if he’s Stiles again he’ll never forgive any of us. I can’t be a part of this, I hope you understand why.”

The sheriff did understand, better than Derek could ever imagine. He was the one that came home to screams every night, counting fingers and reading book titles until reality was confirmed. He knew that it was hard for Stiles, but he also knew that even if his son never forgave him he wouldn’t regret it because Stiles would be whole, not missing another part of him. He’d have the choice to know everyone, to hate him after he remembered everything they’d been through. With that decision made, he went home to the three boys and started dinner. He’d only have to wait for a couple more days and then he’d have Stiles, not Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree with their decisions? Is it for the greater good or is Derek right, should they take the risk of telling him?


	3. New Friends and the Return of an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Thomas are slowly integrated back into Stiles's old life when an unexpected visitor knocks at their door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update, this ones going to be short, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that!

On the 5th week of being free from WCKD, Thomas and Minho were doing well. They were adjusting to a world without the maze and hanging out with Thomas’s old friends. Both of them tried to ignore the gaping hole in their chests where the gladers used to be. Scott was nice, but seemed a little dense and mostly like a puppy. The girls were all intimidatingly beautiful and smart. Minho got on particularly well with Allison, together they were a force of nature. Thomas liked Jackson’s sense of humor, and he reminded him of Gally a little. Cora was nice but reserved, and she wasn’t with them all the time like the others were. Thomas figured they weren’t close. The one he couldn’t figure out though was Derek. Whenever he was around the man he felt like butterflies were swarming his stomach, and he ached to crawl into his arms. Minho had actually had to elbow him in the stomach when he got caught staring at Derek and teased him relentlessly when they got back to the house. Even with all of these fun and distracting people, Thomas and Minho still thought about Newt, wondering where he was and if he was alive. Sometimes they’d feel a pang in their chests and one would immediately move closer to the other. The nightmares started to abate, but never enough to go away, one of them waking up screaming a name in the middle of the night. The paranoia was another thing too, how Minho would carry a knife and Thomas a gun. Even where there was conversation with his father and friends, there were all of these gaps. Inside jokes stood stiff and uncomfortable, looks expectant suddenly turned hurt and reserved. It was awkward at times, but the boys agreed that anything was better than the maze. 

The sheriff was trying to enroll the boys in school when the knock came. There was a thin blond boy standing outside the door, wiry and dirty. His brown eyes were sunken and shadows covered his face. The sheriff was hit with the memory of seeing his son for the first time out of the maze, and he frantically called for Thomas before the boy could say a word. Thomas came bounding down the stairs knife in hand, responding to the stress in his father’s voice. When he saw the boy, everything in Thomas froze. 

Newt. Thomas was hit with so many emotions from seeing his friend. He locked eyes and never looked away from Newt as he called for Minho. Minho pulled up short much like he had upon seeing their visitor, and then simultaneously the three burst into grins. Minho and Thomas rushed to the door and swept their smaller friend into a hug, squeezing the life out of him. Minho and Thomas fired off questions at once, demanding to know what had happened and if he was okay while Newt just laughed. 

“Good to see you too, shanks.” They all laughed and Newt was suffocated in a hug again. 

The sheriff smiled as he looked at the boys embracing. He had never seen either of them as happy as they were now. Something tugged in his heart and he walked over to the boys. Introducing himself, he invited Newt to stay in their house, much to the boys’ joy and left them alone to go start dinner. It had been 2 weeks now since the sheriff had gotten his son back and he was happier than ever, but he was still missing a part of Thomas. The part that was all Stiles, all smiles and sarcastic wit, always talking so there was never silence, hovering over him to make sure he ate healthily. Sighing, he picked up the bestiary and looked back on the paragraph about alphas. ‘An alpha may insert their claws into the neck of a chosen and travel through the brain. This process can help recover lost or suppressed memories of the chosen.’ 

“So Newt, where have you been?” Minho asked. Newt sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“It’s a long story, can we sit down?” Newt made himself comfortable on the living room sofa while Minho and Thomas chose to sit on the floor. They looked up at him expectedly, and he began. 

“When I died..” Thomas immediately shrunk into himself in shame and regret. “No, Tommy, don’t look like that, I asked for it, I wanted it.” Minho gripped Thomas’s arm and he leaned into his best friend. “Anyways, when it happened, it was almost like a connection breaking. I blacked out and came to on a stretcher, being carted into this platinum building. There were all sorts of official shanks there wearing lab coats. There must have been thousands of kids and adults that looked like me, all bloodied up with mortal wounds that were fine, alive. They took us off the stretchers and put us all in rooms, kind of like the ones in the scorch. They didn’t talk to us or give us any instructions, they just slid meals under the doors and left us alone. I don’t remember how long it was, but after maybe a couple of weeks there were these people that came in with guns and were escorting the shanks in coats out in handcuffs. They said they were the “FBI”, whatever that is, and they took us all in these big trains back to a facility where they matched faces to missing identities. They told me my name was Samuel Wilcox and that I was an orphan. Slint-heads tried to put me in an orphanage, but Gally found me and took me home with him. Said he knew where you shuck-faces were and gave me 20 dollars and a bus ticket. Here I am.” 

The boys on the floor nodded, satisfied to have an explanation. Newt's whole demeanor suddenly drooped, and both boys appeared at his side. They carted him up to his room and laid him inside of Thomas’s bed, tucking the blankets over him. Newt blinked sleepily and croaked out thanks before promptly passing out. Minho giggled at that and Thomas grinned at him. Both  
nodded at their work and went downstairs to grab dinner before coming back up to watch out for their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! The next chapter will be longer, switching from pack POV to the sheriff. We find out about the research the pack is doing and how their coping with having Thomas instead of Stiles.


End file.
